


Wildfire

by Otomefeels



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anders Positive, F/M, Penetration, Smut, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otomefeels/pseuds/Otomefeels
Summary: Smut with not much plot because I was stressing about finals. You can read about Aya in my other story thing.





	Wildfire

A fire roamed through her as her back hit the door. It creaked loudly as Anders pressed her against it, not caring that it wasn’t very sturdy to begin with. His lips sought hers like they held the solution for all of his problems, and she gave them all to him like she had nothing to lose.

Never mind that his lips were the only pair she knew, because, as he proved over and over, they were the only ones she needed, and the only ones that chased her mind into a daze and left her lightheaded.

Desire spurred her on, leaving her hands to tug at his shirt, forcing their lips apart so that she could rid him of it completely. As their lips crashed together again and their quick breaths mingled, Aya’s hand roamed his chest, fingertips hastily tracing scars and curves as they moved downwards.

He kissed her hard as his hands moved beneath her blouse, grasping her hips roughly before bringing them against his. Aya let out a faint gasp against his lips when he moved against her, pushing her back against the door along with himself, removing any trace of space between them. She felt his desire like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was all for her.

Her hands moved back up his chest, feeling how quickly it rose and fell along with the rapid beating of his heart within it. They kept rising, one stopping to grip his shoulder while the other moved to his neck, grabbing a handful of his hair. His breathing hitched as she pulled, her lips moving to his jawline before focusing on his throat. After drawing a moan from him as she dared to bite him, she was pushed back and he caught her lips in a heated kiss.

Hands easily tugged her pants and underwear down before they moved beneath her with haste. As he lifted her up, Aya quickly caught on and steadied herself by wrapping her legs around his hips. While one hand kept her in place, the other moved, finding its way beneath her blouse again. His lips pressed against her throat as his thumb brushed over one of her nipples, earning a low moan from her.

Without any exchanged words, she removed her blouse while he pushed her further up. Eager to feel more of his desire, she arched her back and pushed her chest out, offering himself to him. He accepted her offer with no hesitation, his tongue tasting her hard nipple before his lips closed around it. The hand in his hair renewed its grip while the one on his shoulder moved around his neck to keep herself still. His hand sought downward instead, managing to slide between their bodies to reach her already parted legs.

Despite her sexual experiences being limited to him and herself, it was no secret to her that Anders certainly knew what he was doing. His fingers easily found what they were looking for, leaving her to let her head fall back against the door as she moaned and her thighs quivered around him. When his fingers slipped into her, all she could think about was how much she desired to be filled be him and be as close to him as she possibly could.

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she moaned his name, desperate for the high he was about to give her. His warm breath made her skin damp before his tongue traced over it and his teeth marked it as his. Fingers pressed further into her as they moved quicker while he sucked on her neck, leaving a purple mark she would have to cover up later. Right then, he didn’t care about leaving her with marks that she had to hide, he just wanted to admire them himself and recall how she moaned when he left them on her.

It was like music to his ears.

Breaths quickened as he pressed as close to her as he could without limiting the movement of his hand. His lips moved upwards, focusing on her jawline before finding hers, greedily swallowing every moan his fingers drew from her. It wasn’t until that he felt her tightening around his fingers that he stopped kissing her, wanting to hear her moaning his name breathlessly.

Still, it wasn’t enough for him, and she’s barely come down from her high before he pushed into her, making her breathing hitch because of the sudden intrusion. Both of his hands moved beneath her, keeping her steady as he started thrusting into her. She cursed in her native tongue before letting her nails sink into his back.

Moans and grunts mixed with quick breaths and the sound of their bodies meeting again and again. Neither of them noticed the door protesting being used as a prop for their activity, they were too busy with what was happening between them.

Her hips pressed further against his as he thrust harder, forcing her to cling to him to keep herself in place between him and the door. As their skin turned damp and drops of sweat ran down between their bodies, Aya felt like she was gradually losing herself to the ecstasy each time he filled her, leaving her to pant and moan next to his ear.

Anders turned his head to let his lips press against the side of her throat. Aya let out a whimper as he bit her, just hard enough to tease her but not enough to leave a mark. Her nails left angry marks on his shoulders as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, and his damp breath on her skin led her lips to crash against his. He angled her hips a bit upwards while his tongue darted past her parted lips, exploring her mouth like he wasn’t already familiar with it. The new angle caused his next thrusts to hit a spot that made her see stars, finally giving her the last push she so desperately needed to drive her over the edge.

She clenched around him as she moaned loudly, her body trembling as her climax ran through her. In turn, it acted as his own final push, his jaw clenching before he let out a low moan. As his hips slowed, the sounds were reduced to those of their rapid breaths and slight pants.

With sore hips and weak knees, she was helped down by him while he was trailing kisses from her neck to her lips, almost like he apologized for the rough treatment. Even when she stood on the ground, he didn’t let her go, keeping their damp bodies close while their breathing calmed.

Even when long after it had calmed, he still hadn’t let her go.


End file.
